Even More Puppies in Wanda
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Wanda the werewolf get pregnant, again. Based on that new Hotel Transylvania movie out now -complete-
1. Chapter 1

** I'm just gonna estimate that Wayne and Wanda have 26 pups (including the 3 that were in her belly. In the credits she's thin while Wayne's pushing a carriage with two pups, and has one on his head)**

**Okay that's squared away, l****et's read this thing**

* * *

In a creepy forest, far from Transylvania, is a cave. A very big cave.

One would think it to be a home for bears or other large predictors. Yet that's incorrect.

This cave was actually a den for a family of werewolves

A BIG FAMILY!

The cave looked like a mixture of it's rocky self, combined with an average home. Complete with plumbing and electricity.

"Ugh," Wayne said as he changed the diaper of one of his newborn pups.

While Wanda breast fed another, Winnie (the girl pup in the pink dress with a pass afire) played with the last one.

Wayne's family was something of a miracle. In the sense that someone could create so many kids, and still be able to care for them all.

The expenses of having 26 children would be enough to give anyone a heart attack, yet somehow he pushed on.

Wayne friends often asked why he kept knocking his wife up, he did had the job of putting them in her. All he had to do was just keep his pants on

Yet Frank, Dracula, Murray (mummy) and Griffin (invisible guy) couldn't understand.

When Wanda was in heat...

Oh wolf-man.

Even after going through so many births, and taking care of so many pups. She still had it.

She still had the _zing_ that made Wayne make her his mate.

Of course after littler number two, he tried to have them stop mating for a while. Yet Wanda's charm was just to much for him.

Thus Wayne's _red rocket_ kept landing on _planet knock-up._

Wayne looked at his wife, his thin, skinny, belly empty of any and all unborn werewolf puppies wife. Her dress was stretched out though, as almost all the others. Her puppy tummies defiantly left their marks on her clothing.

How he missed this thin Wanda, yet this time. He was determined not to impregnate his wife anymore

He'd even taken precautions so it wouldn't happen.

Condoms, slipping birth control in her drinks. Anything to keep her belly having only two things in it, food and drink.

Yet as time rolled by, Wanda's little puppy making clock rung yet again. And she was on the prowl, for sex!

* * *

**Will Wayne be able to keep his red rocket in from going to planet knock-up?**

**Will Wanda get a puppy tummy once more**

**And how dose he pay for such a large family?**

**2 out of 3 of these question will be answered**

**l8ter**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been one year since the Werewolf family had been to the hotel, along with all the crazy fun Johnathan the human caused. Yet in the end becoming Mavis's boyfriend and really living up the old place.

They were currently touring the world still, a young couple in love.

While her father, Dracula still ran the hotel. Also, with Monster fest going again on soon as well, he made a new event of having all his guest go down and visit the large monster fan humans.

Also, Johnathan helped modernize the hotel with all the modern technology humans had.

Which really helped Dracula and Mavis, Johnathan told them about sun block.

Anyway, Wayne, Wanda, and all there pups had once again come to visit the place, and their friends. Plus so everyone the new edition to their huge family

Their kids of course said hi by turning the lobby of the hotel into their personal toilet. Marking their territory on the chairs and furniture

"House Keeping!" Dracula said as witches flew in and proceeded to clean the puppies mess

Wayne sighed

"Wanda!" Eunice said as a pair of mail packages were opened behind them. Revealing Frank and his wife.

"Wow," Franks wife said seeing the now thin wolf "You look great,"

"Lots of practice," Wanda said

"Aw and are these the new pups?" Eunice said

"Yep," Wanda said "Bout time we got some more daughters,"

The newborn pups were two girls and a boy.

"Reminds me of when Mavis was just 20 years old," Dracula said "They grow up so fast,"

One of the pups spit up on Dracula

"House keeping!" Dracula called again

Yet suddenly another baby pup was about to blow.

The vampire used his paralyzing power to stop it, and then get out of the way of the barf.

Dracula got cleaned up

* * *

Later in the night, the pups were playing in the pool

"Whee!" Winnie said as she slid down the waterside Jonathan suggested Dracula build.

And while the pups were playing, Wayne got a break from the chaos of his life.

"Dracula was right," Wayne laughed as he watched Twilight on their hotel rooms TV "This movie is a crazy interpolation of monsters,"

The baby pups were asleep

"That Jacob boy is rather good looking," Wanda said "For a human,"

Yet just then, a commercial came up

"Oh man," Wayne said as he changed the channel

Yet the thing he changed to was worse

It was a show about dogs, and puppies

"Awwww," Wanda said, a motherly glow in her eyes. "So cute,"

Her husband could tell she was in heat.

Wayne had enough experience to know were this would end up. Wanda would start talking about pups, then about wanting to have pups. Followed up by that irresistible charm she possessed. Then, before he knew it, they'd be..._wink wink._

Thinking quickly, Wayne ordered a couple of drinks

Wanda looked at him, her sexy self radiating all around the room. Engulfing Wayne

"I gotta use the bathroom," he said

"Go ahead honey," Wanda said as she began to unhook her bra. She wanted to _do it._

* * *

Wayne panted as he splashed water on his face in their bathroom

"It's okay," Wayne said to his reflection. "You prepared for this, you got the condoms, plus slip a birth control pill in her drink. That belly is gonna stay empty."

Just then, Wayne seemed to have some kind of odd hallucination.

Now two Wayne's looked back at him in the mirror. One was in a suit wearing glasses, looking rather smart. The other looked like some kind of rock star.

They were Wayne's reason and emotion

"Yo dog we are gonna par-tay," Emotion said

"Are you out of your mind good sir?" Reason said "You dare risk impregnating Wanda once more?"

"Aw c'mon man," Emotion said "Ya gotta chill out dude, we won't get that wild,"

"Like all the other times right? Hmmm?" Reason said "I suppose you enjoy that devastatingly intoxicating aroma of werewolf puppy waste that emanates from their diapers?"

"We can't smell anything anymore bro," Emotion said

Just then Wayne heard a knock at their door

"Room service," a zombie waiter said

"Oh I'll..." Suddenly Wanda was side stepped as Wayne bolted to the door and opened.

"ThankYouHearsATip," Wayne hurriedly said and closed the door.

"Honey," Wanda said "That was so ru..."

"Did you want him to see us like this more?" Wayne said stating that he was just in his boxers, while Wanda was just wearing their rooms blanket

"I guess you got a point," Wanda said

"Hey what's that?" Wayne said pointing to their window

Wanda went to investigate

As she did Wayne put the pill in her drink, it dissolved quickly.

"No puppies this time," Wayne thought

"Honey I didn't see anything out there," Wanda said

"Oh," Wayne said "Guess I imagined it

Wayne quickly reached for one of the drinks and gave it to her

"Lets party," Wayne said

"Wow," Wanda said sipping her drink, "You're really eager to party,"

Wanda did find that rather unusual

Wayne drank his drink, and then they proceeded to...

"Oh, oh, OH!" Wanda said

"I still got eh baby?" Wayne said. Confident nothing bad would come of this. If the condom or birth control failed, the other would back up the failure.

Yet just then Wayne felt woozy

"I feel..." Wayne passed out

"Sweety?" Wanda said. Son she saw he was just sleeping

"Guess he went a little to wild. Oh well, I'll let him sleep,"

Wanda decided to go check up on the pups at the pool.

She failed to notice Wayne was wearing a condom, and it had ripped.

As for passing out?

He gave her the wrong drink

Thus already, many little pups, now just tiny white worms of sperm, swam up to Wanda's womb

New life now grew within the mama werewolf

* * *

**Ut-oh**

**Wayne screwed up**

**more l8ter**


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later Wayne and Wanda returned home.

A smile on Wayne's face, confident in avoiding new additions to his family.

"Why are you so happy daddy?" a few of his pups asked him

"Cause everything is perfect kids," Wayne said "Just perfect,"

Little did he know that Wanda did have new life within her.

* * *

A week later, the Werewolf family was back at their den/home.

Wayne had just gotten home from getting some lambs for tonight's dinner.

"Honey I'm home," Wayne said with a wagon full of lamb

Now normally the pups would be acting chaotic as the always were. Yet today, they all stood in front of the den.

"What the..?" Wayne asked wondering what was going on

Just then Winnie came out

"Mommy's in one of the bathrooms again, throwing up in the potty." the little pup said "Should we go to the doctor's now?"

The pups were used to Wanda doing this, and what came after

"No," Wayne said. A look of shock upon his face "I took precautions," Wayne rushed into the bathroom his mate was in.

Winnie spoke true, Wanda was poking in the toilet

"Um, honey..." Wanda said seeing her mate

A look of disbelief on his face

* * *

A short time later, the large Werewolf family were at a very familiar place

The office of Dr. Frank.

Yes, the large flesh golem was a doctor, a profession he picked up from his creator

"Hi Wayne, Wanda," he said "The usual?"

"Yep," Wanda said

The usual of course meant a pregnancy test.

So after taking Wanda away for a moment and performing said test.

Frank returned with the result

"Please no, please no, please no, please no!" Wayne begged

"Well," Frank said "It's official,"

Tears began to form in Wayne's eyes

"Wanda is pregnant," Frank said

"YAY!" WAnda cheered, as did a few of the pups

Yet Wayne left

"Where are you going dear?" Wanda asked

"The restroom," Wayne said empty like

* * *

When Wayne was in the restroom, he just let it out

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he cried

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Wayne banged his head against one of the walls

Meanwhile, outside the restroom. Wanda and the pups heard Wayne's cries

"Is daddy okay mommy?" Winnie asked

"He must be constipated," Wanda said "This is why we chew are food children,"

* * *

**More l8ter**


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks rolled by, and Wanda's thin self was slowly being replaced with a large, bulging belly.

Already she had a puppy bump, along with a few early stages of werewolf pregnancy

Wayne was able to eat a whole flock of sheep in less than a minute.

How much could a pregnant Wanda eat?

Wayne could have entered her in an eating contest against Mr./Ms. Hydra (one of the heads was female) and Bigfoot, and she'd probably win.

Bottom line.

SHE COULD EAT!

* * *

The Werewolf family were at the dinning table, eating dinner. Well one of them was eating

Wayne and his many children just watched in awe as Wanda just keep eating and eating

All the while her stomach growling like she had swallowed both a lion and a bear.

"I'll never get used to that," Winnie said

Her brothers and sisters nodded in agreement

"I still am not even used to it," Wayne said to his daughter

Wanda continued to basically inhale all the meat around her. Soon enough she ran out of things to eat

"Are you going to finish that son?" Wanda said to one of her pups

Her children passed over their plates with leftovers, further feeding Wanda and the unborn life within her

"Unbelievable," one of her pups thought

"How many new brothers and sisters are we gonna get?" Another thought

"Mom can really eat," another thought as well

"Guess I'm gonna be working overtime to pay for all her expenses. Again," Wayne thought upset.

* * *

Later that night, while all the wolves were sound asleep.

Wayne was having a very familiar dream

* * *

-Dream-

Wayne walks into his den, yet instead of seeing his many pups, he was all alone. Not even Wanda was in their home.

Just then he notices a baby cartage. With something giggling in it

Curious, he walks to it. Only to see a werewolf puppy

The puppy laughs, then the sound of a fart is heard, Wayne tells the pup just did a number two

Wayne backs away from the terrible odor, suddenly two more newborn pups are sitting on a nearby sofa, drooling and peeing upon it

This is followed by more puppies popping up and causing chaos all around Wayne.

The werewolf dad can't take it and runs out of the den, only to see a giant, round Wanda rolling his way

Wayne tries to go back into the den to safety, yet all the pups block his way

Thus he left to get squashed by the giant Wanda

And just as he dose...

-Dream ends-

* * *

"Huh!" Wayne gasped sitting up in his bed. Panting from the dream

Wanda was still asleep, after the feast she had she'd sleep though and earthquake

Now up, Wayne went to the kitchen to get a drink.

As he got to the fridge, he herd whimpering

"Huh," Wayne gasped thinking his dream had become real

"Daddy," Winnie said

"Winnie?" Wayne said seeing the one pup in his family that still respected him

"I had a bad dream," she said "My bothers were taking turns giving me wedgies,"

"Aww, come here my ball of fur," Wayne said comforting his child

"You don't have to worry about that," he said "Daddy won't let any of your brothers, or underwear cause you pain,"

"Thanks daddy," Winnie said "Wait, why are you up to?"

"Daddy had a bad dream to," Wayne said

"About what?" Winnie said

"Oh," Wayne said. Not wanting to tell her the truth, for fear of hurting her feelings

"I was surrounded by wolfsbane flowers and..."

(It is believed that this certain flower can repel lvans)

"Ah!" Winnie said already terrified

Wayne comforted her more

"How about a midnight snack?" WAyne sad

"Sure," Winnie said "Mama ate my dinner,"

So with that Wayne made his favorite puppy a snack

* * *

**Any suggestions 4 later chaps?**

**l8ter**


	5. Chapter 5

More time went by, and Wanda's belly grew and grew.

Yet even though it was a big tummy she had, it hadn't been as big as it usually gets.

A check up at the doctors explained that, Wanda wasn't having a litter this time. Only one puppy was chilling inside her, they didn't know its gender yet.

"Aw," Wanda said rubbing her belly a bit disappointed. She wanted more

Wayne on the other hand, he had to contain his urge to start dancing and throwing a full blown party

"Thank you," Wayne thought happily looking up at the sky to the Big Man. "Thank you for not making my life way harder than it already is, just a little harder,"

Most of the pups didn't care about the gender, except Winnie, she wanted more sisters.

* * *

Another thing that happened these days was, a puppy shower

Dracula, Frank and his wife, Murray, Griffin, and even Mavis and Johnathan dropped by to congratulate their friends on having another child.

Wayne really loved these, mostly cause he got free diapers, chew toys, clothes, and other things for his pups. Plus, in the form of expenses he had, free was definelty great.

"Why do you keep knocking her up?" Griffin said "Isn't 26 enough?"

Wayne gave the invisible man a piece of bacon, soon enough the werewolves 26 pups swarmed him.

"Not again!" Griffin said helpless to cease the puppy attack "Ah the baby ones peed on me!"

Everyone laughed, until

"Huh!" Wanda gasped

"What is it?" Eunice said

"Did your water just break?" Frank said "Oh my gosh I don't have my..."

"It's kicking," Wanda said "Wayne come feel,"

Wayne went over and put his hand on his wife's tummy, feeling his new pup.

"Not as feisty in there as the past ones," Wayne thought "Maybe Winnie will get her wish after all,"

Soon enough everyone wanted to feel her tummy for the puppy

"You're getting really popular pup," Wanda said to her tummy

Everyone laughed again

* * *

Later that night, after everyone left.

The werewolf family was asleep again

Well almost everyone

Winnie walked into her parents bedroom and went crawled into it, waking up her father in the process

"Winnie?" Wayne said

"I had another bad dream," she said

"I told you not to eat Eunice's homemade pie," Wayne said "That thing will mess you up in so many ways,"

In the end the little pup slept with her parents.

Well, until she felt some bumping

"Dad," she whispered. Yet her dad was sound asleep, mom to.

"But then..." the little pup got her answer as the mystery kicker, bumped again.

It was the unborn puppy

Winnie smiled and put her paw on her mothers belly

"Hi pup," she said "I'm your sister, I hope you and I will be good friends when you get out of our mom,"

"You will be," Wanda said awake now, followed by her stomach growling.

With that Wanda and Winnie went to get a snack for the unborn puppy

* * *

**Due date time next chap**

**l8ter**


	6. Chapter 6

Time continued to roll on by, the puppy inside Wanda continuing to grow.

Anyway it was a relaxing evening, in the Werewolf house, the pups had all gone to sleep. Leaving Wayne and Wanda to have a rare "just them" moment

Wayne was watching TV, while Wanda knitted a little sweater for her new puppy. It was a pink one, with the same little skull on it as Winnie's shirt had.

"How do you even know it's a girl?" Wayne asked "We never got the gender results,"

"A mother just knows dear," Wanda said

Wayne rolled his eye and went back to watching his program.

It was some scary movie, Johnathan had lent to them. Right now it was at a real climactic part, were someone was about die.

"No don't go..." Wayne began as the character in the movie was going into a room were the psychokiller was

"AH!" Wanda cried just then

"Wanda," Wayne said "Nothing's happened yet why are you..?"

Wayne then saw the big puddle of blood on the ground, dripping off the chair she was sitting in

"OH MAN!" Wayne said

"IT'S TIME!" Wanda cried

Of course all this yelling woke up some of the pups, including Winnie

"Kids," Wayne said trying to explain what was going on as fast as possible "Mommy's having the puppy now. Daddy and her need to go,"

"Kay," the pups said

"Huh?" Wayne said

"This is like the fifth time you told us dad," a pup said

"Sixth for me," and older pup said

"Why's there..?" Winnie said seeing the blood on the chair. This was only her second, last time she missed this part, she was asleep.

"Not important," Wayne said rushing out the door with his wife "Winnie your in charge! Bye!"

Her older brother looked at her with evil eyes

"Time for wedgies!" they said

* * *

"AH!" Wanda screamed in labor

She and Wayne were now at the hospital, Frank was helping deliver their 27th pup

Wanda gave Wayne her evil eyes. The eyes a woman gives her husband when they're in labor. She gave him a look that said "You did this to me! You did!"

Wayne ignored it, after all he'd seen that face a ton of ties already

"Breath and...PUSH!" Frank said

"AH!" Wanda screamed so loudly Mavis and Johnathan could probably have herd it

* * *

Meanwhile, in New York city

"Did you just hear something?" Mavis asked her boyfriend

"No, I didn't hear anything," Johnathan said

* * *

Back at the den

"Take that!" Winnie said

Somehow, the little pup had given all her brothers wedgies instead

"Huh?" she just said. She thought she heard a faint scream

"Did any of you hear that?"

Her brothers just continued to moan in pain, their underwear had hurt them. Bad

* * *

Back at the hospital

Wanda held her new baby daughter pup

"She's so adorable," Wayne said

'Congrats," Frank said "So what's her name?"

"Wish," Wanda said "Winnie kept telling me how she wished for a daughter, I kind of wanted one to,"

"Beats having another wild son," Wayne admitted

And so, a few days later, Wish was able to leave the hospital and join Winnie and her big family

And they all lived happily ever after

Until Wanda discovered Wayne got himself _fixed. _He defiantly didn't want Wish becoming a big sister

"C'mon honey," he said to his shocked wife "27's a good place to end. Right?"

But that's another story

**The End**


End file.
